Soul repellence
by Aquanova dragon
Summary: Saki and Isaac are partners, recently enrolled into the DWMA. When insanity strikes, who will fall first? T for the hole in my face XD
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY XD I don't own soul eater... *cries*

"Next stop : shibusen academy." That's us. "Isaac, get up, it's our stop!" No response. "Isaac?" Bloody headphones that he's always wearing. I pull on a lock of his turquoise hair. "Hey! What the hell was that for!?" He moans, slipping his headphones off. I shake my head.

"I really need to get you earphones, rather than headphones. It's our stop, you idiot!" He nods, and moves to stand next to me. "How late are we?"

"An hour and a half," I say matter-of-factly.

"An hour and a half!" He yelps. "How are you not bothered by that?!" I smirk.

"Because, my dearest friend, I simply don't give a crap." He shakes his head, and his crimson eye peeks out for a second under the wild blue hair that normally covers it. That... That was my fault. For a moment, I remember how I came to be on this train...

2 years back

_Oh boy. Now I really messed up. " hey, girlie, come on closer, we ain't gonna hurt you.." One of the burly men smirks. Godammit, I mess with one wimpy guy, and I get the entire west London Mafia on Isaac and my tail. A couple of the men pull out their guns, and my breath hitches up a notch. "Ok guys, L-let's put the guns away, huh?" _

_"Isaac, shut up!" I hiss out of the corner of my mouth. _

_"Protecting your girlfriend huh? Cute." My eyes narrow. "Too bad you can't do anything..." Two gunshots fire, one after the other. The next moments are just impressions. Blood pouring down isaac's face. A searing pain in my shoulder. A flash of blinding blue light... The next coherent thought I have in my mind, is that there is a gun in my hand. Unhesitating, I reach up and fire, making a huge explosion. Looking around, I try to maintain clear vision, but the pain is making it difficult. "Isaac? Isaac, where are you!?" Panic rises in my chest, until another blue light reveals a hunched over form. " Isaac!" _

_"Saki... Are you ok?" I place his arm over my shoulders, and wince. _

_"I'm fine, let's get you to justin. Justin law, you remember? My friend." We walk in silence, broken by my occasional whimper, which I try hard to prevent. "Isaac..." _

_"Yeah." His voice is muffled, his lips barely moving at all._

_"Where were you when I was shooting? I couldn't see you anywhere.. And where did the gun go as well?" Silence ensues. "Isaac?" _

_"Saki... I think... I think I was the gun." It takes a few seconds to sink in._

_"Isaac... You're a demon weapon? Why did you never say-"_

_"I didn't know! I.. I didn't know until now." Holy crap. _

_"Ok.. We're here. Justin will fix you up, ok?" He nods. I knock on the door. What are the chances that he's gonna answer? Basically zero. I ram through the door, and drag Isaac through. "Ok, stay here. I'm gonna find Justin." Isaac's losing consciousness; I need to hurry up. "Sure, not like I can go anywhere." I run into the living room, and sure enough, Justin has his earphones in. His mouth drops open at the sight of me, and I gesture to the door, before sliding down the wall. _

_Next time I open my eyes, I'm lying down on the sofa in Justin's room. In the corner of my eye, I spot justin moving about the room. "Justin?" My voice is weak and feeble. I hate feeling like this. For once, he has one of his earphones out, so he hears me the first time. "Saki! How are you feeling?" _

_"Better, thanks. How.. How is Isaac?" _

_"He's doing ok." I let out a sigh of relief. "But... How did you come to get these injuries anyway? These are certainly not the result from one of your usual street fights." I look down, and play with a strand of my purple hair as I explain the events of last night. Justin sits back. "Isaac is a demon weapon... And he never knew?" I shake my head. Suddenly, I jerk my head up as I see familiar turquoise hair and emerald eyes entering the room. Pulling myself up, I stagger over and hug him. "Thank god you're ok!" _

_"I.. It's ok saki.. I'm fine. A little sore and bruised, but still fine." I look up, and suppress a gasp. It takes a lot to shake me, but the sight of Isaac takes my breath away. And in a bad way. "Your.." _

_"Yeah, i know. It's red now." Isaac's right eye is the colour of clotted blood, with only a few streaks of the emerald that I am used to. "Isaac. So you are a demon weapon?" We sit down on the sofa as Justin does. "Yeah, seems like it." _

_"And you had never changed before, and yet you managed a full transformation... Impressive... But wait!" Justin jumps up, and a grin spreads across his normally neutral face. "If saki fired you, and it wasn't a bullet... Then the two of you are soul compatible, and saki is a meister!" I stare open mouthed at the death scythe in front of me. _

_"Well, saki?" Isaac squeezes my arm._

_"Huh?"_

_"Would you be my meister?" A grin spreads across the familiar features, and I can feel one growing on mine. "Bring it on." _

"Shibusen academy. Final stop. Please remember your baggage, and have a nice day." We're here. Shibusen. Stepping out of the train, I stare up at the huge building. "Holy crap. Isaac, what do you think?" No response. _You've got to be joking... _I knock the yellow headphones off his head, and grab his iPod. "H-Hey! What the-"

"I was asking you, dumbass, what do you think?"

"Uhh... It has a lot of stairs.." I thump him in the head.

"You retard!" We begin to climb up the stairs. "you know, I wonder what'll happen when we come up nearly two hours late, huh?" I turn to see Isaac, bent double with exhaustion.

"Really? You need better stamina than that if you're going to be my weapon." He looks up, and smirks. "You sure about that? Because as far as I know, the weapon just sits there, and the meister does all the work-" I hit him on the head. "Ow! You know, you have a thing for randomly hitting people- OW! Jeez Saki!" He rubs his head where I hit him. "Can I just transform and you carry me up? You know I don't weigh much!" I sigh.

"Fine." I hold out a hand and continue walking and sure enough, there's a flash of light behind me and a gun in my hand.

Reaching the top, I pause. There are some other souls around here, I can sense it. "Isaac. We're not alone. Isaac?" I take a look at the beretta, and sure enough, he's got his headphones on. Knocking on the pistol, I roll my eyes. "Huh? Oh, sorry saki."

"I don't even know how you got those things in there. Listen, we're not alone." Isaac sucks in his breath. "I think we got a welcoming party." Suddenly, my eyes are drawn to the tip of one of the building's spikes. "YAHOOO! I, am the great, BLACKSTAR! and I will be the one to surpass god! With the help of my trusty scythe, soul!" _What a retard... Hold on. Soul? As in, Soul eater Evans?_ Yep, sure enough, the shock of white hair is enough to tell me that I'm looking at an ally of mine. "Saki? Is that you?" I smirk.

"Soul eater. Good to see you."

"And you. This is totally cool, you being here. Who's your partner?" I chuck Isaac over my shoulder, where he clatters on the ground before transforming. "Hey, was that really necessary?"

"Isaac? You're a weapon? Cool."

"Huh? Oh, uh, hey soul. Didn't expect to see you here, after so long."

"And you too." Suddenly, I sense movement to my left, and spin around. Three people greet me : two similarly dressed girls, one blond and the other more brown haired, and a boy with three white stripes in his jet hair, dressed all in black. "Oh? So are you the welcoming company?" He says smoothly. My eyes narrow. _Who the hell does this guy think he is?_ "Are you joking?" I spit. His eyes fall on me, before a frown crosses his features.

"WHATHEYOUARECOMPLETLYASSYMETRICALDOYOUHAVENOSENSEOFPRIDE?!" I step back. "What the f- Who are you to talk about symmetry? Only stripes on the left and not the right? That doesn't look symmetrical to me!" He looks at me, dumbstruck, before falling on the ground and sobbing. "Oh, now you've gone and done it... Did you really have to say that?" Says the brown haired girl. I raise my eyebrows.

"I look for fights, not knocking out little wimps who aren't going to last a week outside their spoilt homes. Is he ok? I mean, in the head."

"No. He's absolutely insane."Her eyebrows furrow, before turning to the boy and trying to comfort him. Rolling my eyes, I turn to the blue haired Blackstar. "Yahoo! Soul, aren't you going to help me squash these bugs?!" Soul shakes his head, and begins to walk over to where three people have assembled; a girl with a long ponytail, one in a short skirt ( the one that soul seems to be walking to) and what seems like what used to be a professor, in that he is seemingly held together by neat stitching. "I'm not fighting her, blackstar. Unlike you, I want to die with most of my body intact." Blackstar snorts. "Coward! Fine then, I'll just get you myself." He plants his feet apart, and puts his hands on his hips. _This guy wants a fight? Fine. Not like I'm going to say no. _"Isaac." He nods.

"Right." I am left holding Isaac in my hands.

" I am the great blackstar! And I will be the man to surpass god! But first, feel my wrath and bask in my glory-" In the moments he spent proclaiming his greatness, I sprinted up behind him, and now the cold metal of isaac's barrel is pressing into his neck. He stiffens. "Whoa!" I hear exclaimed behind me. Soul. "I never even saw her move..." Someone else. "Blackstar, what were you doing!" Someone else, presumably blackstar's partner.

"So fast... What I wouldn't give to dissect them both.." _Wait, wtf? _

"NO!" That was all three of them.

"Unfortunately, blackstar, you're going to be feeling my wrath first." I narrow my silver eyes, and pull the trigger. The blast of energy pushes straight through the ninja.

I stand, and wipe Isaac off on my leather jacket, before throwing him in the air. This time, he transforms in mid air and manages to land on his feet. Looking behind me at the groaning body of the fallen student, I can't help but walk over to him, and help him onto his feet. "Huh? W-why?" I smirk. "A warrior off his feet is a dead warrior." Turning to the professor, I offer my hand, as Isaac stands shyly behind me. "Sakiro. Two star gun meister." The stitched up professor turns the screw in his head, before taking my hand. "Stein. Now, you say you are two star, but where did you train?" I nod.

"London, with death scythe Justin Law." Stein raises his eyebrows. "Isaac, introduce yourself already!" Isaac startles, before looking down and taking stein's hand.

"Isaac. I'm saki's weapon," he says quietly. Second to introduce themselves is the girl with a short skirt and the blond pigtails. "Hi there. I'm maka, soul's meister." I grin.

"Soul's meister, huh? I'm impressed you can deal with him for more than a minute without beating the crap out of him." She laughs.

" I don't. What I tend to do is this." She pulls a heavy book out of her bag. "Maka..."

"Shit."

"CHOP!" Soul collapses, a book shaped indent on his head steaming. I snort with laughter. I get the feeling me and maka are going to be pretty good friends, although she looks more like the studying type... Second to step up, and first to take Blackstar from my shoulder is the girl with a long black ponytail. "Hi there saki, I'm tsubaki, Blackstar's weapon." I raise my eyebrows. "If he's like that all the time, I think you have a gift for being able to deal with him." Tsubaki giggles.

"Yeah, he's normally like that," Soul remarks. I smirk.

"Oh, so he's your boyfriend huh?" Soul snarls before grabbing my collar, and I do the same. "Easy soul, just because you're my friend doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you." He releases me, but he's not finished. "Oh yeah, so what about you and Isaac huh? How's that going-" I punch him straight in the face, and am about to rip his eyeballs out before I am stopped by a blushing Isaac. " don't go ape crazy on him saki." I walk back toward the group, until I detect a few souls behind me. Without missing a beat, I swing my leg back around, tripping them up, and spin around. "Oh, it's just you, wimp." The boy pulls his lips back in a snarl, and I smirk. _I pissed him off. My work here is done._ Turning back around, I walk to the professor. "Well saki, according to my records, you two are in my class, as are you, Kid, Liz, and patty." _That must be the wimp and the girls. Who the hell names their kid, well, kid? _"Come into class after lunch, the bell's about to ring anyway." Sure enough, a piercing ringing sound echoes through the grounds, followed by the yells of an entire school. "Sounds like a lot of people," I remark, tossing a few purple strands over my shoulder. "Yeah, let's get to lunch so we don't have to wait in line until next week. Come on, kishin spawn, " soul calls. I punch him.

Intro is finished :) hope you like :) reviews anybody?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the awesomeness that is soul eater, and in some ways that's probably good, since if I did all of hell would break loose.

Lunch

I put my lunch - a fruit and a can of sprite - down on a table with maka, soul, tsubaki, blackstar, Isaac, and unfortunately, the wimp and his weapons, Liz and patty. Liz and patty are cool, but the wimp annoys the hell out of me. Reaching over, I knock the earphones off isaac's head. "Be social!"

"Says the girl who never talks to anyone and constantly acts like she thinks she's under attack."

"Shut UP! So guys, what are we doing in the next class?"

"Well, stein wants us to duel each other so he can see our abilities, particularly our soul resonance." My eyes widen.

"S-Soul resonance!?" Isaac splutters.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" It's the whiny brat. I scowl.

"Yeah, when-!" I cover isaac's mouth with my hand.

"There is no problem." I smile sweetly, before grabbing isaac's collar.

"Are you insane! Do you even remember what happened last time-"

"Yes I know what happened last time!" I realise my voice has risen and tone it down. "But we have to figure it out! We can do it, we just have to..."

"Get over that particular aspect."

"Yeah."

"Uhh, saki, can you explain what's going on? You look kinda green," soul asks. I shoot him a glare. "It's fine, I just need some fresh air." I stride outside, leaving my food on the table.

Class

I walk into class two minutes late, and see that Isaac has saved a seat for me. I nod appreciatively and sit down. A few minutes later, I tune back into what stein is saying : "maka and soul, you will be duelling blackstar and tsubaki." I smirk.

"That's going to be interesting."

"And Kid, Liz and Patty, you will be fighting Sakiro and Isaac." I swing my head around to face the brat. Or, as I now know, shinigami's son. I narrow my eyes, daring him to break eye contact. I'm going to crush him.

"All right, these are the rules : no more fighting after an opponent goes down, no soul resonance until I say, and the final rule is that anyone who breaks the rules gets to be dissected. Whilst awake." I shudder. My duel is last, so I can watch soul and maka fight it off with blackstar and tsubaki. "They're good."

"Yeah, are we even half as good? I mean, we've never fought another meister and-"

"Isaac. Calm down." Oh, and blackstar goes down. I guess maka's finesse was enough to cut through the hard wall of blackstar. The rest of the duels are a blur, until our names are called. "Ok Isaac. Here we go." He nervously nods as we step out into the arena. "Isaac."

"Yeah, on it." He transforms into the gun that now fits comfortably in my hand. The young reaper grabs the girl's hands, to which patty replies "sure!" And both transform. I swear to god, patty has the mind of an eight year old. We begin to circle each other, every moment becoming more tense. I suddenly leap onto a wall, and jump off it, hoping to catch him by surprise. Hitting the ground, I roll and shoot, letting out a huge soul wavelength. Justin told me that our wavelength was larger than most, in fact, some people's resonating wavelength was our size. I concentrate, minimising the wavelength and letting out a number of shots in quick succession, two hitting Kid in the shoulder, throwing him to the ground. I run over, but not before he rolls and flips up, ending up with both of us aiming at each others skulls. "Enough! Soul resonance, now!" I suck my breath in. _So soon.. _Watching kid, his guns change into huge cannons that encase his lower arms. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He snarls.

"Isaac."

"Yeah, hang on." He changes back to human form, causing a few murmurs of confusion from the class. "Ready?" I ask.

"Y-yeah." We lock fingers and close our eyes. Searching for his soul... Found it. Ok. Here goes nothing. A huge flash of light illuminates our bodies, followed by searing pain. I have to ignore it, it gets better afterwards... BOOM. When the dust clears, I open my eyes.

_Isaac?_

_Yeah, I'm here. We did it. _

_Yeah, but for how long?_ If I can hear Isaac, then we must have done it right. I look down. My hands are gone, replaced by guns, and my entire body is crisscrossed in welding lines.

Kid looks at us in shock. "What the..?" I smirk, and my now green eye and silver eye narrow. "Didn't expect that, did you? Our bodies have merged. And now... You will face our combined powers." Jumping up, a soul wavelength pushes me up into the sky, and as I fall, I open fire on the shinigami. There's dust everywhere. _Great. Wait... _My soul perception rings alarm bells in my head, and I spin around, just in time to see Kid charging up his cannons. _Isaac! _

_Right! Charging now!_ Silver light begins to leak from the barrels of the guns. I take aim. And we both fire at the same time.

Immediately, I know something's wrong. My soul feels like it's being cancelled out, repelled. And that hurts to hell. I feel issac's consciousness separating from my own, bringing the usual searing pain that normally leaves me gasping,but it's nothing compared to this. A harsh scream rips from my body as I fall to the ground, and all I can do is pray for it to end.

It could be years later when I finally find the strength to open my eyes to the dusty arena. Blurry faces float above me. Isaac, stein, soul, maka... My vision suddenly clears, and I sit up. Immediately, gentle hands surround me before placing me down again. Isaac. "What the hell happened..." I say groggily. Stein's brows are furrowed.

"From what I can deduce, kid's and your wavelengths are opposites. You repel each other, which is what caused the explosion." Issac looks up.

"So it's kid's fault?" Stein frowns.

"No, th-" issac has already gotten up and is changing his arm to a gun, as he walks over to where kid must have gone down. "How's kid?" I ask as I slowly get up.

"Much the same as you : he-"

"Hang on, shut it, everybody!" My soul perception alarms are starting to go off. I analyse all the souls around me : stein, maka, soul, Isaac... Oh crap. "Isaac no!" I take off running towards him as he prepares to shoot. I arrive just in time to see a crimson glint in his eye as I push Kid out of his aim, so he shoots the ground. "Damn it Isaac! What the hell did you think you were doing?!" I push him away. Walking over to kid, I offer my gloved hand, not the bare one. "Did stein explain everything to you?" He slowly nods. "Ok. So if you grab the glove instead of my skin, you should be fine." I pull him up, and both of our legs buckle. "Damn.." He snarls, gritting his teeth. Stein hurries over. "We should probably get you two to the death room. Come on." I look back for a second, and see Isaac staring at me as I walk into the building with kid. Neither of us have let go of the other's hand.

The hallway leading to the death room is lined with guillotines. "Nice decor," I gasp between breaths. Kid snorts. "You can barely breathe, and yet you find it in yourself to make a sarcastic comment?" I nod.

"Hey,.. Kid?"

"..yeah?.."

"Umm, what, is your dad, like? I've, never met, him."

"Huh... What, do you, expect?"

"Uhh.. Big, scary dude with, a scythe?"

"Big, yes, with a scythe, yes, scary, Uhhhhh... No." I look at kid in confusion. "You'll , see in a, minute." The death room suddenly opens up in front of me. It's... Not what I expected. A wide open space, floating in clouds, with rough crosses planted in the ground all around. And near the ornate mirror... I have to suppress a laugh, that eventually turns into a coughing fit. When I imagined The Lord of death, I... Wasn't expecting this. His voice nearly cracks me up again. "Well hey hey hey! How's it going- oh! Kiddo! How're ya doin?"

"Kiddo?" I splutter, before the dizziness in my head makes me sag a little against kid. It's at that moment that kid's legs give out, pulling me to the ground with him. Kid's on his back, gasping like a beached fish, and I'm on all fours, heaving. "Oh dear! What happened?!" Stein walks over to shinigami to explain things, presumably, and all I can hope for is the reaction to stop. "H-hey, kid?"

"Y-yah?"

"Try to reduce your wavelength, it... Might help." We both close our eyes and focus on minimising our wavelengths. Slowly, slowly, the pain starts to diminish. "H-hey, we did it," I say shakily. Pulling myself to my feet, I am steadied by a huge white hand. _Shinigami? _"Thanks," I say, my voice much steadier than before.

"It's alright, but take it easy you two!" He chirps. "Soul repellence is rare, and not something to take lightly!"

"Hey, saki?" I turn my head.

"Yeah, kid?"

" your eyes aren't normally dark grey, are they? I could've sworn they were silver earlier.." I immediately cover my eyes. "Oh, yeah that ; they shift shades sometimes. No idea why. So, shinigami-San, what do we do now?"

"Well, the two of you are going to have to practice aligning your souls to avoid blowing something up, but for now, try to avoid touching each other's skin, and definitely no wavelength hits!" I blush, and kid smirks ; whenever I hit someone (Isaac) on the head, I tend to give it a bit of an extra kick with my wavelength. "Yes, honourable father, we will do as you say. May we?" Kid gestures towards the door.

"Ya, ya, go on, I have to chat with stein anyway. Take care!" In the hallway outside the death room, I lean against the wall. "So that was your dad?"

"Yeah... Hey saki," Kid averts his eyes from mine, almost looking embarrassed.

"Yeah?"

"Umm.. Earlier, when Isaac tried to shoot me, why did you-"

"You're asking me why I saved your sorry behind?"

"Yeah- oh hey wait!" Now it's my turn to smirk.

"Issac was doing something wrong and unjust. So I stopped it. Satisfied?"

"Oh, ok." I can see kid struggling with something, twitching and scowling, and it takes only a few moments for my patience to wear thin. "Ok. Out with it. What's bothering you?" I roll my eyes and sigh. "Well, it's just... YOU'RE JUST SO ASSYMETRICAL!" I take a step back. _Not this again._ "Do I need to remind you, _wimp_, why you have no right to talk about symmetry?" Scowling, he places a hand over his stripes and shakes his head vigorously. I walk on in front of him, and reach stein's classroom, which has gone mad seeing as there's no teacher. "Yo, soul!" The albino turns.

"Whatup saki? Everything cool?" I nod.

"Yah. Where's Isaac?" Soul's expression suddenly becomes more anxious, rather than relaxed. "Yeah, about that..." My gaze hardens, and both soul and kid, who has come up to stand with soul, flinch under my surely darkening eyes. "Where. Is. He?" Soul lifts a finger, and points to maka, who is cradling... _Oh no. Isaac... _His gun form is lying in maka's arms. Striding over, I look into maka's eyes, and demand answers. "He changed just as you went into the death room, and he hasn't come out since. We've tried everything, but he won't respond at all. I even tried using my soul perception, but there was a big black wall of... Sticky stuff, that I couldn't get through..." That sounds recognisable.

"Yeah, the wall is only on one side, the other side is light. Thanks for trying though." Maka shakes her head. "No, it was all around..." My eyes widen. _Why would he put up a barrier just to repel us..._ "I'll take him now, thanks for looking after him." Maka nods, pigtails swinging, and gently hands over Isaac. Taking him in my hands, I walk out to the shibusen roof. "Isaac. It's me, saki. I know you're in there." Nothing. "Look, I can't help you if you don't talk to me." Nothing. My short lived patience wears thin. "Godammit Isaac! What's going on!" Suddenly, a flash of light illuminates the form of the pistol, which quickly morphs into the recognisable shape of my best friend. "Saki..." He turns away from me.

"Isaac... What's going on?" He's silent. "Isaac, please."

"Damn it saki! I'm scared!" He screams. He spins to face me, and I can see his eyes wide in terror. "I'm scared of myself! What if I lose it again?! What if the person on the receiving end is you!? And what if... There's nobody to stop me?" His last words are quiet, almost a whisper, contrasting with his yell before.

"God Isaac."

"I don't... I don't want to lose myself, saki..."

"You won't." His eyes lift to meet mine.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you, Isaac. I know who you are." I move forward to take his hand.

"...And who am I?"

"You're my best friend. And I'll never let you become something else." He nods, and holds his arms out. I easily fall into them, and hold him tightly. "You...you scared me Isaac... Don't do that again." He looks down, his face gently brushing my violet hair.

"I promise."

Awwww... Sweet. So, the title of the fic is revealed XD See you guys later!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own soul eater...TT

One week later

Waking up every morning at 7:00 (at isaac's request) is taking it's toll. Looking in the mirror, I groan. I look bloody awful. Slipping into my regular ripped jeans, white top and leather jacket, I wash up, feeling much more awake, and slide down the banister to the kitchen where I can see issac making breakfast. "morning," I say. Isaac stares at me. "What?"

"You've got your hair down." It's true, my normally tied back violet hair is hanging around my shoulders. I immediately pull it back into the familiar ponytail.

"I just got up, you expect me to look spic and span?" I roll my eyes.

"Hey, did you hear?" I turn away from my cereal to look at Isaac.

"Hear what?" Isaac grins.

"Well... Maka and soul are going on a mission and-"

"WHAT!? MAKA AND SOUL ARE GOING ON MISSIONS AND WE'RE NOT!?" Isaac stumbles back in surprise, holding his hands in the air. "Saki, we-"

"WE'RE A TWO STAR MEISTER WITH 40 KISHIN SOULS! MAKA ONLY HAS 3!"

"SAKI, WE ARE GOING WITH THEM!" That brings me up short.

"Huh?" Isaac bursts out laughing.

"We. are. going. With. Them." He enunciates every word clearly. My eyes widen in surprise.

"Uhhhh..."

"Well aren't you intelligent- OW!" I smirk.

"Can we gooooo now?"

"Yeah, fine."

At shibusen, before class.

Waiting outside stein's door, I spot blackstar, soul and tsubaki. "Sup guys?" Soul fist bumps me.

"I'm cool. So you're going on the mission to Italy with us?" I nod.

"Yeah." Soul lowers his voice.

"How is Isaac?" I frown.

"He's ok, but... It feels like he's not letting everything on..." Soul nods, and then grins as a signatory "YAHOOOO!" Echoes through the corridor. I roll my eyes. _King of fail arriving in 3...2...1...BOOM_. I grin. "Drop like an earthquake.." I sing. Isaac comes running up behind me, his eyes shining. "Isaac? I was wondering where you were..."

"Saki! You've gotta see this!"

"Isaac?" I cock my head. "What is it?" Maka suddenly appears, walking calmly up behind Isaac, smiling. I look at her over isaac's shoulder. "what did you show him?"

"Ummm... Just the music studio..." My eyes widen.

"M-music studio!?" I stutter. Soul mockingly feels my forehead.

"You sure you're ok saki? You stuttered..." I hit his hand away, and grin at Isaac, who is obviously becoming happier every second. "Saki. After the mission. Studio." I roll my eyes and smile. "Sure." Suddenly, the bell rings and at the same split second, kid, Liz and patty appear. Kid checks his watch, and breathes a sigh of relief. "8 o'clock precisely. Good work, girls." I roll my eyes. I am now fully informed about kid's OCD of symmetry, including the number eight. However, just because I know about it doesn't make the wimp any less weird. "Good morning wimp," I taunt. "You know the clocks here are wrong, right? They're two minutes off."

"Two minutes..." Kid pales, and I smirk. Not a second later, he's on the floor, bawling.

"Saki, did you really have to?" Liz groans. I pout.

"Awww, Liz, it's funny!"

"Hating each other Is only going to make your soul repellence worse." That silences me. Our first session with stein Is after this mission with soul and maka to Italy. And to tell the truth... I'm scared. Just at that moment, a certain stitched professor decides to peak out of the door. " come on in, all of you." I nod and walk in with maka, blackstar,kid and their weapons, as well as Isaac. "Isaac, headphones off in class." Isaac nods and quickly stashes them in his bag, attracting the glances of a few giggling girls. Hilariously, he turns bright red and sits in his seat with his head on the desk. I knock him on the head. "You know, most people would take that as a compliment," I murmur as the class starts. Isaac is still beet red. "I don't know... I don't really like all the attention..." I shake my head.

"Sometimes I wonder how we are soul compatible.." Just then, stein interrupts the class.

"Saki,Isaac,maka, soul, come here ; your plane to Italy leaves in an hour." I nod, and exit the class with choruses of "good luck!" Following me.

Italy! (Ve, hetalia reference XD)

"So, guys; how are we going to get around?" Maka looks up and frowns.

"I was just thinking about that; soul has a motorbike, but that only seats two..." I smirk.

"Well, that's fine." Maka gives me a questioning look. " weapons don't need seats, you know..." Her eyes brighten.

"Soul, transform!" Soul shakes his head and stubbornly stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"Are you joking? Letting saki drive my motorbike? Do you see how uncool she is? No-"

"CHOP!" I snort with laughter as soul buckles onto the ground.

"Ok... You win..." With a flash of blue light, a scythe lands in maka's hands.

"Isaac," I say, and a burst of turquoise light reveals his gun form in my hand. Swinging my legs onto the motorbike, I rev up the engine and smirk. _This is gonna be fun..._ "Saki, if you get a single scratch on my motorbike, I'll-"

"Shut up?" And we're away. Cruising down the streets, I drink in the sun, the atmosphere, the wavelengths of all the souls around. Unfortunately, soul's mood has come bouncing back. "Helooooo Italy! This is one cool country, huh? So Whaddaya say? Are you getting hungry guys? I think it's about time for some all you can eat pasta! You know what they say, when in Rome eat lot of pasta-"

"CHOP!" I snort. "We didn't come here to be tourists and stuff our faces!" Maka says sternly.

"Although, pasta does sound pretty good-" I say, before a resounding

"CHOP!"

"OH GOD MAKA! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US CRASH?!" I yell.

"Got it guys? We're in Italy for an extracurricular lesson, yeah, ok?"

"Yeah, I do know that maka..." Soul only just sounds like he's recovering from the chop. I've gotta give it to her, maka may be small but she can pack a punch. "Saki?"

"Hell no maka, I'm not apologising." I snap. Isaac decides to intervene.

"Come on guys, stay on topic. So, uh..." Isaac drains off, suddenly nervous that all attention is on him. "You know what, I'm just going to listen to music..." I roll my eyes.

"So the guy we're looking for is called Samson. J right?" Maka nods.

"So you were paying attention." I smirk.

"Unlike soul, I can still be lazy and get fine grades."

"HEY! My grades are fine, kishin spawn!" I spit over the road and snort.

"Yeah right, when we were in school together, your grades were mostly, let me remember, ALL D's?" Soul is silent. "And do you know how many times I kicked your sorry behind to Kingdom come? I think it was about-"

"ENOUGH!" Maka yells.

"Hey maka," soul asks, still glaring at me while I smirk, "this Samson guy only comes out at night, so we can chill, right?"

"Nice try, but We're not sightseeing guys, we need to gather more information about the city."

I sigh. "Alright," Soul and I groan.

Hopping off the motorbike, our weapons transform and soul immediately inspects his motorbike. " come on scythy boy, we've got work to do." He lunges at me, but maka stops him with a chop. "That's the second one he's had today," I remark.

"That's better. Now, where could we go to find some information..." Just as we walk, soul bumps into a mean looking guy, and I flash back to two years ago. That's a mafia member, for sure. My breath hitches up a notch. "Oh, sorry," soul murmurs, and I pray to shinigami that that's the end of it. Unfortunately, something must be wrong with my prayer sender or something, because the guy says loudly "hey! Hold it punk!" And picks soul up by the collar. Maka braces herself for attack, and I move into my battle stance. Isaac moves up next to me, but I slam an arm over his chest, and he looks at me in surprise. Memories of that awful night, where blood poured over him like a curtain, scaring him for life. "You're not going in this fight Isaac. Stay back." Maka glances at me in surprise, and Isaac opens his mouth to argue, but I cut him off. "Stay. Back." I snarl. He moves away. Soul impressively manages to keep his cool, by saying nonchalantly "problem?" The gang member responds, snapping. "You bet there is! I've got a problem with any punk who runs into me like that! Who do ya think you're messing with? Maybe you'd like me to show ya, huh?"

"If you spoke more and spit less, maybe I'd be more able to understand you." I snort with laughter as maka sighs. Suddenly, we're surrounded, but to my relief, Isaac is outside the circle. "Don't understand huh?" One of them spits.

"Maybe we can make you understand for you," another says, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't you know who runs this place? The matarazi, that's who! And don't you forget it!" The original member says, performing a weird motion with his hand over his eyes. I roll my own. These guys are nothing compared to the London mafia. Soul snorts. "I couldn't care less about that if I tried." I smirk, i couldn't have said it better myself. Maka, however, has had enough. "Soul, quit messing around with these guys, we've got work to do." Maka moves to exit the circle of mafia, and soul responds with "yeah, fine by me."

"Saki, are you coming?" I shake my head.

"What would I be if I turned down a fight?" Maka sighs.

"You're almost as bad as blackstar, except you can actually fight." The gang member's eyes widen. "I don't think so, you're not going anywhere!" He shouts. Soul's feet twitch in the air where they are hanging. "Huh?"

"If you think you can cross the matarazi and get away with it, you're stupider than you look!" I nod.

"That sounds about right." I say, smirking. Soul scowls at me from his high vantage point.

"Yeah, we'll show you what happens to punks!" The gang closes in, and I sigh.

"No getting out of this one?" Soul shrugs.

"Guess not." Three hits later, and we walk away like we own the city. Isaac comes rushing up to me.

"Are you ok?" I snort.

"Are you joking, these guys weren't even as bad as the London mafia kids." I remark. Maka walks next to me. "I wonder where we could go to get some information..."

"Good question," I respond. Soul cocks his head, thinking.

"We could try that smoke shop around the corner." As we turn down the street, I see the pile of unconscious mafia, and smirk.

I leap to the next roof with Isaac in hand, maka moving silently up next to me with soul.

" found him. Finally." The guy is fat, with some kind of paper bag over his head. I can vaguely hear him muttering "more power. More souls." I flick my hair behind me.

"So who gets the soul?" I ask. Soul's cocky face appears in his scythe's blade.

"Whoever kills him, I guess."

"Is that a challenge, scythy boy?"

"You're on." I nod, and spin Isaac on my finger.

"You ready Isaac?" His face appears in the barrel, messy turquoise hair covering most of him. He nods nervously. "So maka, are you going to do the 'I'm going to kill you now' speech?" She looks at me oddly. I shrug. "I tend not to do it, it gives Opportunities, as you saw with blackstar." She smiles, nods, and then looks angrily towards the half kishin.

"Listen, you murderous maniac, Samson. j : your soul is ours now! It's over!" With that, we both leap off the roof, and I open fire, landing two hits on him, pushing him to the ground before we've even landed. He comes at us with a knife, and my fingers have curled around the trigger and fired at the same time as maka slashes him with soul. It's over quickly. His dark soul descends to the ground, as I wipe Isaac off on my jacket, and throw him into the air. Soul transforms and lands on his feet, unlike Isaac who clatters to the ground before morphing back. "So, who gets it?" Soul asks, relaxed. I shrug.

"I don't know, we both landed hits at the same time." Isaac comes up behind me.

"Let them have it saki, with this one we still have 10 times as many as they do." I nod.

"Oh yeah, I heard about your little spat with a witch...cat." They both scrunch their faces up and look totally depressed. "That was the only soul we needed to collect on this trip, right?" Maka asks. Soul responds.

"Yeah, and swallowing this soul is going to be cooler than all you can eat pasta." He curls his tongue around it and swallows it whole, his pointed teeth gnashing. I grimace. "You always had to eat it whole,huh scythy boy." Maka looks at soul and Isaac, as if she's trying to figure something out. " do souls taste good?" She finally asks. "You guys seem to like them." Soul grins impishly.

"Yeah, they taste amazing." Isaac raises an eyebrow.

"They don't really have a particular taste, but the way the feel going down is kinda nice..." Isaac looks up to find us all staring. "hey! Don't all look at me at once! It's embarrassing..."

"Hm. So how do you think blackstar and tsubaki are doing?" Maka asks. I snort.

"They're never going to get a soul. Blackstar just isn't motivated towards that, I think." I haven't known blackstar for very long, only a week or so, but the guy is as easy to read as a nursery book. Maka hangs her head. "I feel bad for poor tsubaki..." I smile, genuinely, and it's enough to make maka look up. "I don't actually think she minds that much. She just wants to help blackstar, whatever that king of fail does." Maka nods, and smiles a little. Soul stretches, and motions for us to follow him. We take a step, but then both our heads flick up at the same time. I stare into space, willing my soul perception to look further. "Guys, hold on, " I say.

CLIFFHANGAAAAR

is you mad bros? XD


End file.
